Beggining Again
by Marybcool
Summary: A/U What if Liz went back to the time of the shooting... would she change her fate... as well as everyone elses?
1. The End is Near

Beginning Again Ch. 1 The End is Near  
  
A/N: Hey this is my 2nd fic!! So please review. I could use your suggestions (plz no flames tho)  
  
For four years the Roswell gang has been on the fun. Always dodging the FBI. As a result of them running from the FBI their parents had been killed and so has Kyle. It will never end. This cycle of death for them. And here they are trapped, the FBI all around there Hotel room. Stuck, in trap. As they huddle together and look around each other, all they see is fear in one another's eyes. "This is it guys, its been interesting"- Michael says He leans over and whispers into Maria's ears "I love you" and with this Maria starts to cry.. She looks around at everyone and leans her head into Michael's shoulder in defeat. Max and Liz are holding hands and leaning against one another. Liz has a look of guilt on her face for not seeing this happening. For not getting them out in time, but she wont cry. She holds back all the tears that have been unshed. "I'm sorry" she barely chocks out to the group. By the look on everyone's faces they don't blame her. "It had to end sometime.we could only stay on the run for so long." Max says He then glances down at where his and Liz's hands and gazes on their wedding bands. Liz notices this and says to him "To me it was worth it". Isabel who sat alone on the bed, staring at her friends, with envy, because they had somebody to lean on. She had no one. "Would any of you take it all back?"- She asks the group. This throws everyone off. "You know go back and have our parents alive, Alex and Kyle too?"-She presses on wanting to know what everyone else thought. When no one said anything she said in a slightly weaker voice. "I would" They all looked at her. then Maria says "I wouldn't take it all back. there are many things I regret" Max follows Maria's statements saying "It wasn't fair for any of them". And Michael soon agrees. They all look at Liz. "They all died because of us. that is true. But could any of them had said they were living before us?"- Liz answers in reply. "I wasn't" - Liz concludes. As everyone was sitting there wondering what it would have been like. If the shooting at the Crashdown had never occurred. Where they would be? Who they would be? It is they hear something. The back door is opening.. To them they all thought this is it. 


	2. Going Back

Ch2 Going Back  
  
As the door creeped open, the gang was paralyzed with fear. Is this how their lives were going to end? Them so young? When the first one entered the room, Max held his shield up to protect them. But something happened. Something strange. The room started to spin and they all found themselves asleep. not in there beds. Not in some hotel room preparing to die.  
  
Liz awakes in her bed. at first she was startled by this. "Where am I?" she asks to no one. But is still expecting an answer. She looks around and see's its her room. She quickly gets up and looks at her clock. It is 12:01 am, and then she goes to where she used to hid her diary, she looks at the date of her diary. It is dated the day before the shooting at the crashdown. Why am I here? Liz thinks. then she remembers the conversation they had before the FBI came in. Then she remembers wishing that they were any where but there. Liz was still excessively tired, and started to fall back asleep. Was it my power that brought us here?  
  
Maria wakes up in her bed, and tosses and turns around. Why can't I sleep tonight? AUGH!! I am going to be so dead at work today. WHY me?? Maybe I should call Liz? Then Maria looks over at her clock. It 12:01 am and she realizes that Liz would probably not appreciate her calling at this time. But Alex would. Maria quickly dials Alex's number. And waits impatiently for him to wake up and answer the phone. Maybe I should call Michael? Woah. where did that come from Maria wonders. And then Alex picks up. "Hello?"- a very tired Alex asks. For some reason Maria felt on the brink of tears just hearing his voice. "Hello?"- Alex asks again. Then Maria finally replied "Can you sleep?" - Maria asks "Duh! That's what I was doing before you woke me up"- Alex says slightly annoyed. "Oh"- Maria says  
  
Max groans as he hears a tapping on the window. He looks over and its Michael. "What do you want?"- Max asks Michael "Couldn't sleep" - is all he replies At this point he hears a light knocking on the door. Max groans and says "Com'n" Isabel then walks in. She says hi to both Michael and Max. It is at this point about 12:05. Michael says "It's weird that none of us can sleep tonight. do you think that maybe some one is trying to contact us?" Both Isabel and Max groan, there is Michael with another one of his hairball ideas. 


	3. Deciding Destiny

Ch. 3   
  
Deciding Density  
  
A/N: Sorry … school's ending and I have had finals… but it ends Monday so I should be able to update more regularly… plz keep reviewing!  
  
Liz Pov  
  
To say my nerves where on the edge was the understatement of the century. How did I get back in time to this date? Did we all go back? Or just me? Why am I here? I need to talk to Max, Maria… somebody. Just so I can calm down. But curiosity is not the only reason why I am so jumpy. The fact that I know today is the day I am going to get shot. Today my life is gonna change at least in one life time it did. I keep remembering back to the hotel room. They would all have taken it back and here is my chance to give it to them. I really need to talk to Max, he can help. He always has in the past.. or wait no the future. Oh god this is to much to take on right now. I hear the phone ringing as I answer it… for some reason believing it would be someone else.  
  
"Hey"- I hear on the phone and I immediately recognize that voice. I have not heard it in so long  
  
"Kyle!"- I say enthusiastically Here he is alive and talking to me on the phone  
  
"Why so excited?"- Kyle asked somewhat stumped  
  
"It's just I haven't heard from you sometime"- I told him… I was on the brink of tears he was ok… alive. He had become so much of a confidant to me.   
  
"Liz… we went out last night"- Kyle stated kind of confused by my behavior  
  
"Yea.. yea I know… it's juss… well you wouldn't understand"- I say getting flustered. What was I suppose to say to him?  
  
"Ok.. well I was wandering if we could hang out after your shift today?"- Kyle aske med  
  
"Yea sure"- I said knowing that we would not go out because of the days events. But I couldn't very well tell him that now could I?  
  
"Kay C-ya then Liz"-Kyles say and we both hang up the phone.  
  
I turn and start to get change. As I put on the crashdown uniform, I let out a laugh. How corny they are. And that is were it really hits me I am a twenty two year old's mind in side of a sixteen years old body. I wonder how everyone else is doing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~45 Mins Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(still Liz's POV)  
  
"Liz! Get down here for your shift!"- I hear my mom call to me. It was the strangest sound that I have heard. My mom's voice that is and no only her voice, but a voice of a mother who still had control over her daughter. I head downstairs in my uniform and My mom calls me over to her again.  
  
"Liz, your dad and I have to go out a pick some stuff for the store up so.. your in charge till we get back"- She tells me  
  
"Okay"- I say trying to sound happy  
  
But I knew so much more then she did now… so much more then anyone else does.  
  
I head out to the Café to start my shift and I see Maria.   
  
"Maria!"- I holler to her, so happy that now I have someone else to talk to. I giggle a little to myself because seeing Maria with that hair was truly a classic site. One that Maria lives to regret.   
  
"Hey Chica"- She says in her normally bubbly voice… How does she act so normal  
  
"Maria… you can cut the act it's me"- I tell her  
  
She sighs a little, I am so glad I am not the only one. She obviously remembers too,  
  
"Yea.. I know but I am still just so tired… Liz.. honestly chica you have got to talk to your parents about opening up later. Like around noon or so. I mean because babes like us need our beauty sleep!" – Maria tells me… What the hell is she talking about? Opening up the Crash later, I mean how can she be thinking about that at a time like this  
  
"Maria?"- I ask her … giving her a strange look  
  
"Sorry.. I mean I am not actually that grouchy its just that those two guys over there whom I am serving are driving me CRAZY!"- She informs me… and here and now I realize she doesn't know. This is the old Maria.   
  
I look at the table she is talking about an cant help but put my hand on my stomach were I am about to be shot in ( I look at my watch) 30 minutes or so. The door jingles and look to see who it is. Its Michael and Max. I can't help but stare at him, he looks so good. When does he not look good ? I wonder, as I look at him he holds my stare and I can feel goose bumps running up my back, how could I have been so blind?  
  
Maria comes up to and tells me that Max is staring at me again. But this time instead of denying it and feeling bashful I say "So what if he is…"  
  
Maria gasps at me " Who are you and what have you done my best friend? My nice loyal best friend who has a boyfriend… whom she is completely loyal to?"  
  
I laugh and say "What?!? I haven't cheated on Kyle or anything"- but even when saying this I realize in some weird and twisted way I had. I cheated on him… since I AM married to Max and all. I glance at my watch and look at where I am standing….  
  
I hear them the shooter starting to shout… If I stay here I'll get shot. Everything in the past will happen again.   
  
Everyone will die again… but if I move right now I can change it. I don't know what will happen, but something will. I see them all, my family either by blood or friendship they all where my family. I remember us in the room. They all said they'd take it back… who am I to stop them from living. I was brought here for a reason…. I have to decide now… time is running out on me.  
  
I hear the gun go off and fall down, and above me I see the bullet fly over me. I close my eyes as the tears start to fall. I do not cry from physical pain but instead a much deeper emotional one. As I sit up, I lock eyes with Max.  
  
What have I done to us? What is going to happen? 


	4. A New Way

Chapter 4 A New Way  
  
Liz's head was spinning. Nothing was the same everything would be different. She realized that now she knew nothing as to what could happen. All she felt was pain, more pain then she would have if she had been shot. Would she still end up with Max? Would she still get to know Michael and Isabel? She knew this was a selfish thing to think, because she saved so many lives. But what if Tess comes again? What f the skins come? Max and them wouldn't understand. Who would Maria and her end up with? As Liz looked around the crashdown where Sheriff Valenti and the police are buzzing around. They all look at her with pity, thinking she was scared. Something like this would have scared the Liz back then, but this Liz didn't even think about her almost getting shot. "Liz, sweetie maybe you should go and take a nap or something. You look pretty upset. and you every right to be"- Mrs Parker tells Liz "Okay"- Liz concedes and walks to her room to take a nap.  
  
As Max got home from the Crashdown he couldn't but feel a little out of sorts. He kept thinking something went wrong in there. But he also kept wandering what would have happen if Liz was shot. The way she fell it looked like she almost knew that the bullet was going to hit her. Something in that Crashdown was seriously off. Max looked over to Michael who was sitting in the passengers seat of his Jeep. Michael looked like he was some what deep in thought "Michael. what you thinking about?"- Max asks "Huh. Oh nothing"- Michael replies "Michael?"- Max asks knowing something was up "Its just something seemed off at the Crashdown. couldn't you tell?"- Michael asks "Yea.. it defiantly did"- Max felt a little relieved that he wasn't the only one "But it was probably just because the shooting"- Michael concludes "Yea probally"- Max say But they both knew it was something different. Something else was wrong about what happened.  
  
As the Sheriff came home he was trying to find a way to tell Kyle that his girlfriend was almost shot today. But there was something that seemed off when he talked to Liz. Everyone who saw said it looked like she almost fell on purpose before the bullet hit her. If that was so.how did she know that the bullet would be in her direction? As Valenti opened the door to his house he saw his son getting ready to go out. "Where you going?"- He asked Kyle "I have a date with Liz"- Kyle replies "Oh I guess you haven't talked to Liz today then, there was a shooting at the crashdown when Liz was in charge. She probably doesn't feel like going out"- he informs Kyle "Oh!. was anyone hurt?- Kyle asked mixed with concern and surprised "No, luckily Liz had slipped on the floor or she would have been hit though"- He told Kyle "WHAT!"- Kyle asked very surprised.  
  
Kyle paced the room trying to figure out why Liz hadn't called him, I mean this is kind of a BIG deal right?!? Kyle picks up the phone a dials Liz's numbers "Hello Parkers"- Liz answers "Liz!"- Kyle says so happy to hear her voice to know she was okay But what he didn't see or realize that Liz's heart dropped that it was him who was calling her and not Max. But then at this point why would he she thought to herself "Hey Kyle"- Liz replies "Liz, I just heard what happened. why didn't you call and tell me?"- Kyle asked trying to hold back how hurt he was "Sorry Kyle. but I was kind of distracted and didn't really think about calling"- Liz says in a sarcastic voice. startling Kyle "Sorry Liz, I wasn't thinking. I was just worried about you."- Kyle started but was interrupted by Liz "I'm okay Kyle, people are making it seem closer then what it was!"- Liz states somewhat frustrated "Yea.. yea okay. Hey do you want me to come over.. we could watch a movie and you could relax a little after a day you had"- Kyle suggests Just a Liz was going to say no, she realized this is a different life that she is in. She didn't know what was going to happen with Max, but right now she had Kyle "You know what Kyle. That sounds great"- Liz says "Great.. I'll be over in 15 minutes. C-ya"- Kyle hangs up the Phone and grins as he grabs his jacket to head over to the movie rental. "Bye Dad" he hollers as he leaves the house. 


	5. Different

Chapter 5 Different A/N: SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE!! A thanx goes out to all those who have reviewed!  
  
Liz waited for Kyle to come over. For some reason she seemed nervous, but Liz didn't know why. Why should she be nervous to have Kyle come over? Even though Liz knew it was because this is the first time in a very long time that she had a date with anyone besides Max. And that is exactly what she was going on. She felt guilty and kept looking at the phone. Thinking she could just call Kyle and tell him that she was more tired then she thought she was. That they could reschedule. But before Liz did call Kyle she heard a knock on the door. She inhaled a deep breath. "Here goes nothing"- Liz said to herself Liz walks over to the door an lets Kyle in. Liz smiled, it was so good to see him. Just not in a romantic way, but a loving friend way. "Hey"- She greeted Kyle "Hey"- He replied "So what did you rent?"- Liz asks "I rented a chick flick just for you. I dunno its called.." Kyle pauses to look down at the box of what he rented "Love Story, I dunno the lady at the rental place said it's a good date movie"- Kyle finished with a shrug Liz had to hide a cringe at the idea of a date movie. Liz just put on a smile as Kyle put his arm around her and led her to the couch in front of the TV. 'O God.. I can't do this'- Liz thought to herself. But she sat there quietly as Kyle put the movie in and she leaned against him when he sat back down. Kyle smiled happily, he did not see that Liz was on the verge of tears. 'This is what I chose'- Liz kept reminding herself The longer the movie went on the more Liz started to reflect on the other life that she lived. The other one where she was happily married. As she reflected she knew there must be a way to have that and keep every one alive. Liz sat there in contemplation wondering what triggered it all. Then she realized it was the shooting at the Crashdown that drew all of the attention. It was that incident that triggered the FBI, the Nasedo and with them all else followed. But Liz knew now that since the shooting did not occur the same way, she could have Max and the rest. Liz relaxed a little and smiled. But she knew she needed time to think. How could she get sometime alone with Max to talk to him. She needed to be away from Kyle. So Liz yawned. and look up at Kyle "hey, I guess I am more tired then I thought. I think I am just going to go to bed. Sorry for cutting this short.."- Liz said hoping she didn't seem to eager to have him leave. Kyle smiled at her "Its okay.. you've had a long day. I'll see ya on Monday."- he said Then he leaned in to give Liz a kiss and before thinking she just acted on reflex and pulled away. Kyle gave her a questioning look. "Liz you okay?"- He asks her "Ya, I'm. umm.just really tired"- Liz says and quickly turns and walks upstairs to her room.  
Once up in her room Liz started brainstorming. How could she get some time alone with Max and tell him that she knew what he was? And how was she suppose to explain about how she knew who he was without telling him the whole story? He just couldn't take it all in now. Liz started crying. it was all to overwhelming for her. Here she was sixteen again, with the mind of a twenty two year old. Not just any twenty two year old, but one of a girl who was married to an Alien king, and who she herself was partly an alien. A mind of a women who had killed and been killed technically. But what was also bothering Liz was how come was she the only one who was sent back? Was it because of her powers? She had never done anything like this before. But then again her powers were still developing. As Liz sat there pondering she fell asleep.  
  
Monday- School- Science  
  
Liz and Max are both intently working on their science lab. But Liz kept stealing glances at Max as Max was doing the same. As they went on working Liz knew this was a perfect time to talk to him. Liz had decided the best way to get him was to get him to trust her. Maybe not fully but more then he does now, that way she can at least start to find a way to tell him. "So. Max you know what I have realized?"- Liz asks looking over at Max "What?"- Max asks thinking it had to do with the experience "This will be our second year as Lab partners and I don't really know anything about you"- Liz stated even though she was lying "You know what that's true"- Max says but his mind is reeling over the fact that Liz was talking to him "Ok so how bout we hang out after my shift at the crash is done and do our homework together and talk"- Liz suggests "Sure"- Max says Liz smiles over at him and say "Great seeya there" And she walks out the door as the bell rings. But as soon as she is out of her class her smile dissolves when she sees Kyle waiting for her. "So what you doing tonight after your shift tonight Liz?"- Kyle asks "Actually Max, my lab partner is coming over and helping me with the homework. I don't really understand it and he does."- Liz says knowing Kyle would not question her getting help with homework. " Oh. Okay then"- Kyle says. "Oh looks there's Maria and Alex"- Liz says quickly excusing her self from Kyle As Liz walks over to where they are her eyes start to water. There he is.. alive and well. There Alex is. Liz quickly hid her upcoming tears, thinking to herself 'what am I? A cry baby? Because I seem to be crying a lot!'. But when she gets up there she can't hold herself from giving Alex a hug. "What's this for?'- Alex asked confused "Just because I love ya.. !"- Liz states "Well, what can I say? I am just such a fine looking guy that all the girls love me!!"- Alex says Maria and Liz both laugh. Then at this time Liz thought maybe this life line isn't so bad. Its just different. 


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6  
  
1st Kiss  
  
A/N: Hey sorry its taken me forever to update... i want to be able to update reguraly but i am now babysitting! Yippie lol  
  
O yea and if its says POV then its going to be Liz's unless indicated otherwise  
  
POV  
  
Okay... I think I am liking this time line better.... the fact that I can balance having Max (maybe just as a friend) and Alex, my parents, Kyle and every one. Yes this time line is looking brighter and brighter.  
  
I hear the bell on the door ring and I was about to let the customer know that the kitchen was closed but then I realized it was Max. God he looks soo good. What was I thinking? Inviting Max over... in this thread of time everyone can live... why am I screwing this up agian.  
  
"Hey"- I say to him point to a booth thats open  
  
"Can you just give me a minute?"- I ask because I am wearing a waitress uniform and I want to change into something ...nicer..  
  
"Sure"- Max says he looks a little uncomfortable so I know I can't take to long... I'll juss keep my hair down and wear lip gloss instead of actuaclly putting makeup on.. like I had planned.   
  
Ha... I am already starting to become old myself again... Planning.. I havn't been able to that in a long time.   
  
I looked down at the outfit I had chosen earlier... aw yes Max is going to die when he sees me in this. It is so funny to be able to know personal information about Max, that I otherwise would not have known. Its kinda disturbing in a way.. not to me of course but for Max's sake it is.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am now sitting in the booth with Max... I look at him and I know he likes the outfit I picked. I smiled at him,..  
  
"Hey.. thanks for comming"- I say ... lame I know  
  
"Kay"- Max says.. I can tell he has no idea what to say....  
  
And the funny part is either do I... I didn't realize till it was to late that I was laughing out loud and not mentally  
  
"Whats so funny?"- Max asked  
  
"Well when I invited you over it seemed like a good idea, but now that your hear I don't know what to say!"- I tell him  
  
He laughs and says   
  
"I was thinking the same thing"- He said and we both laughed...  
  
But I knew everything about him... I just need to be close to him. And if I am not his girlfriend and I don't know his seceret in this life span, at least I can have him as friend right? I mean.. this feels right... sitting here and laughing with Max. God... its been so long since we could just do this.   
  
Max and I started talking about some generic things.. nothing personal, but there we were sitting here together laughing.... everything felt so right  
  
"Hey Max, you want a drink? On the house of course"- I say as I start to get up  
  
"Sure"- He said and with that I got up and started to fill a glass, then I realized i am not suppose to know what soda he likes  
  
"What do you want?"- I ask him  
  
He is now walking over to counter and sits on a stool...  
  
"Cherry Coke"- He states... like I am surprised? I think that is the only soda Max has ever had  
  
When I got his soda ready I turned around to hand him the glass over the counter... he looks so good...  
  
I put the glass down in front of him then I leaned over the counter and kissed him. Our 1st kiss at least in this time line. And this wasn't one of those shy first kiss... I needed to kiss him agian. I missed it so much. And he just kissed me back....  
  
All theese flashes rushed past me as I did... all of my memories  
  
The shooting  
  
Max and I's other first kiss  
  
Our first Date  
  
Him being kidnapped by the FBI  
  
Tess Coming  
  
Us breaking up  
  
Nickolas  
  
The Skins  
  
Alex's Death  
  
My Powers  
  
Max's child  
  
Us running away  
  
Our wedding day  
  
Our last moments together  
  
As these memories flashed past me I felt Max pull away... Oh please don't pull away Max... but he was and he did  
  
He looked at me confused and bewildered  
  
"What the hell?"- He asks 


	7. Asking Max

Chapter 7  
  
Asking Max   
  
Liz looked at Max and knew that she had alot of explaining to do. But would he believe her? Or would he think she was crazy? Liz's mind was full of different thoughts... her eyes were frantic looking into Max's confused eyes. They stood there for a second and then Liz knew she had to say something.  
  
"Max, Listen I can explain"- Liz starts   
  
But Max being the Max of only 16 years old is nervous and his thought are running through hus mind 90MPH. He cou;nd't concentrate and he knew he could not still in the same room alone with Liz long enough to hear it. So he turns around and starts to walkaway.  
  
"Max"- Liz yells to him desperate for him to come back.  
  
She starts crying,she feels distraught and destroyed.   
  
"Don't leave me...I need you"- She says in a whisper thinking that Max didn't hear her but he did.  
  
He slowly clothes his eyes and shakes his head as he walks out of the Crash and in his mind out of Liz's life. How could he go back to her after what had happened. Then Max thought to himself ' What did just happen? What did I just see?'   
  
At first after hr said that he thought instantly how stupid it was.. and he had felt great thinking maybe just some of it was Liz's daydreaming about him. But how could she know about him, michael and Isabel? Then when she said she could explain somthing clicked in his head... something was off here. Very, very off. Max then turned on the ignition to his Jeep and drove away.   
  
Liz had run to the door after Max had left and watched him drive away. How could this be happening? Wasn't he suppose to love her? Till death did them part? Liz knew at this point she had to realize that death did them part. This isn't her Max... and maybe never will be. When the jeep was no longer in sight Liz knew she hasd two things to do.   
  
1) Call Kyle and break up w/ him. She'd do it better this time then she did last time  
  
2) Figure everything out... Why was she here exactly? and what should she do next?  
  
As Liz dialed Kyle's phone number and looked at the time 10pm, he should still be up, she thought. The pnone rang twice and sure enough she heard kyle on the other end of the phone.   
  
"Hello"- Kyle says over the phone  
  
"Hey Kyle its me, Liz"- Liz says  
  
Kyle smiles to himself and says "Soo... wut you call about?"  
  
"Kyle can you come over?"- Liz asked knowing that doing it in person is way nicer then doing over the phone.   
  
"Yea sure.. is anything wrong?"- Kyle asked knowing that Liz never had him over this late on a school night.  
  
"umm Not really just come over please" - Liz said  
  
They both hung up  
  
Liz sat there waiting for Kyle.. she was nervous, would he act like he did last time? Would he be terribly upset? Liz honestly wanted to remain friends with him. She knew how great of a friend he is to her.  
  
Liz heard Kyle at the door... she walked over and let him in.  
  
"Hey Liz... whats up?"- Kyle asked as Liz led him to a booth.  
  
"Kyle we gotta talk."- Liz said  
  
"About...."- Kyle persisted  
  
"Ok Kyle, I think we need to break up... I mean I know everyone says that its not you but its me. But thats really what it is. I mean Kyle your a great guy and I want to be friends with you, it's just you know over the summer it was great. We had so much fun and I don't want to lose that I just don't really see you as boyfriend... "- Liz started to ramble  
  
Kyle was shocked he really hadn't expected this  
  
"Why?"- Was the only thing he could think to ask.. he had never been dumped before he had dumped the girls in the past.   
  
"Kyle.... its just I don't feel the same way about you as I did earlir in the summer. I wanna be able to see other people this year."-Liz said  
  
Kyle didn't know what else to say he just got up and left... and once agian Liz sat and watched someone walk away from her.   
  
Okay Liz thought now on to #2.   
  
Liz head upstairs to her room and went out onto the balcony. She sat on her lawn chair put the blanket on her and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Hey Max"- Liz addresses to the sky, towards the stars figuring that is the closest that I am going to get to talking to him  
  
"I need your help... like I always have. I need you to help me fix this mess that I find myself in. I need to get everything straight! Why am I here Max? Why was it only me who was brought back and no one else. I have already figured it was my powers... my poswers always had somthing to do with time. Past-Present-Future... stuff. The more I think about it.. the more I beleve that my powers started devloping the year I was shot.. this year. Because I could see into the past, like when we found the orbs. That was the begging of them, then I knew that Tess couldn't be trusted. I also knew something was up when Alex died, and I knew when you died that one time. Yea... small things like that is when I believe they started Max. But why couldn't my powers bring you guys back with me. Max everything is all screwed up. Show me the way Max! I am asking you again for your love and help."- Said Liz  
  
And with that she picked up her journal and began to write the days events... just like 16 year old Liz Parker would and as she started to drift off to sleep she mumbled one last request to Max... "Help me solve this please" 


	8. Eraser Room

Chapter 8  
  
Eraser Room Meeting  
  
A/N: Tom. is the 4th of july! So have loads of fun e/ fireworks lol!  
  
Liz woke up the next day, feeling slightly refreshed... she actually felt like she could handle today and all that it brings. Liz looked at the time and quickly started getting ready for school. She looked at the time again and knew she was going to miss her bus so she called Maria for a ride.  
  
"Hey Maria, I slept in and need a ride"- Liz told Maria on the phone   
  
"I'll be there in 5 mins... cya"- Maria said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz took a deep breath before she stepped into biology, anticipating the akward moment that will soon arrive. How will Max act around me? Will he even be here? Liz wondered. A part of her hoped he would the other part dreaded it. What was she to say? Liz walked over to her seat and sat down as soon as she did she saw Max walk in. When Max sat down next to her... he just stared straight to the front of the classroom.  
  
"uh... Hey Max" Liz said  
  
"hey" - He replied  
  
Liz knew she had to talk to him... today... before he had to long to form to many ideas in his head. She knew she just had to tell it to him straight.  
  
But about this time the teacher started talking to the class about a project they would have to do.  
  
Liz quickly scribbled a note on a sheet of paper and slid it over to Max at the end of the period.  
  
As Max walked out of the class he opened the note and read:  
  
Max  
  
Meet me @ the eraser room 5th period... Please!  
  
Liz  
  
Max was a little confused why was Liz inviting him to the eraser room... and should he go? Max continued to walk lost in thought when he acccidently bumped into Kyle. Max dropped all his books and as he went to pick them up, Kyle had started to help him. When Kyle saw that sheet of paper with Liz's note on it.   
  
Kyle snorted and looked at Max "So this is why she broke up with me?"- he said  
  
Max was surprised that he and Liz broke up...  
  
"Well Evans, Liz is mine and I am not letting her going to give up so easily."- Kyle informed Max and shoved him.  
  
Liz was walking by when she saw Kyle shove Max....  
  
"Kyle!" Liz hollared to him  
  
Kyle looked at her, and she saw his eyes they were full of anger and hurt  
  
"What's going on here?"- Liz asked when she got up to them, but then she saw the note  
  
"Kyle... its not what you think it is..."She started to explain but then realize she broke up with him" but even if it was, it wouldn't matter Kyle were not togther anymore." - Liz informed kyle  
  
Kyle walked away, with his all his anger knowing that if he stayed there... he'd get into trouble. Not only with the school but with Liz and if he was going to win her back then he would have to behave.   
  
Liz looked up at Max and asked "Are you going to meet me?"  
  
"Yea"- Max said but a moment later regretted his decision   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5th Period/Eraser Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz waited in the eraser room for Max... dreading that he had changed his mind... if he had then there was very little possibility that Liz would ever be able to tell him. Because he was afraid of her right now... Liz knew that. Liz sat there waiting for five minutes and just as she was about to leave, Max came in.  
  
Thank God, Liz thought!  
  
When he got in the closet more of then a room, she looked into his eyes and got lossed in all the memories of this room and them. But now they weren't memories... not on this time line  
  
"Soo... Liz"- Max said  
  
"Max, listen we gotta talk"- Liz replied  
  
But as soon as she said that she couldn't hold herself back and she kissed him on the lips, at first he responded but then he pulled back and looked at her....  
  
"Liz..." He started   
  
But Liz had cut him off  
  
"Max, I know your an Alien"- she said 


	9. Connection

Chapter 9  
  
Connection  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter! Thanx so much for the reviews... this is gonna b my lass chap. that i can put up for a least 2- 21/2 weeks. I am going to HAWAII!! So i hope u enjoy and know i have not forgotten about this story  
  
Max looked at Liz dazed and confused. How could she possibly know? He kept wandering was this some sort of joke?   
  
"I... I don't know what your talking about Liz" - Max says trying to act non- susicously.   
  
His mind was filled with the hows? and what ifs? and whys? this information would bring. But the other part of his mind was reeling with the thought that she didn't look disgusted at him or like she wanted to hurt him in anyway. It was all getting to much for Max so he was slowly backing away and trying to grab the door to the closet.  
  
Liz saw this and reacted  
  
" Max.. don't go. I know who you are and I havn't turned you away... so why are you tunring me away?- Liz asked knowing it would get him to stop....  
  
Liz's mind was filled with can he handle this? This Max... this younger version of Max knows nothing of the real hardship of who he is. He dosen't know that he's a King... he dosen't know what he can do. This young and innoncent Max... can he handle this. Liz kept wandering but knowing that she can't not tell him now. How could she explain this to him?  
  
"Liz... like I said I don't know what your talking about? What is this some kind of joke?"- Max asked... still trying to play it off as nothing, but what Max didn'y know was that Liz knew all his tell-tell signs. She knew he was lying... not only because of wat she'd lived through but because his eyes wouldn't meet his.  
  
"Max, knock it off! I know... i know about Michael and Isabel too. I know so much about you, that you don't even know. God, Max... you think this easy for me either. You don't have clue of what I have been through and you... you think your life is tough? Well its nothing compared to what it could be Max!" - Liz explains... exsaperated... why was he being such a... well... such a 16 yr old boy. He's better then this and he knows it, but Liz slowly calmed herself down realizing how scared he has to be.  
  
"How.. could you know?"- Max asked   
  
"God.... how do I tell you this?" - Liz said, mostly talking to herself and running her fingers through her hair with aggrivation!  
  
It is when it occurs to Liz.... how Max had shown her not to be afraid of him.... the connection of course. That was one thing that always got them through was this incredible connection they had.   
  
"Max,.. I.. I need you to trust me... there is only one way I can explain this to you.. there is only one way that you'd actually understand me. But you have to trust me"- Liz told Max ... staring straight into his eyes  
  
Max paused for a moment ...looking into her eyes. and then said  
  
"I trust you"  
  
"Okay... Max, I am going to ask you to use your powers and just look into my eyes and just let yourself see what I see... its a connection"- Liz told Max  
  
"How do you know about what powers I have?"- Max asked even more bewildered  
  
"The same way I know who you are"- Liz told him  
  
Liz grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes... max was looking into hers.. but she knew the connection wasn't forming.. Liz leaned up to Max's ear and   
  
"Trust me..." She whispered and then went and kissed him  
  
The moment they started kissing the flashes came.... the connection was made... 


	10. Reflection

Chapter 10   
  
Relfection  
  
A/n: Hey I am back!! Sorry its been forever i know... i got bak form Hawaii and then had to help set up for my dad's b-day! Its been a long weekend! Ok thanx so much for the reviews once agian!   
  
~ That night~  
  
MAX Pov  
  
Up until today, i thought if any one ever found out about Iz's, Michael's and my seceret that'd they'd turn on us. But from what Liz showed me, it isn't true. People... friends of ours died for us. To this moment it shocks me, I now fear people that I have never met. People who I don't know if i will ever meet. Liz did seemed to hold some information back from me, I don't know what but I could tell from the look in her eyes afterwards. Like she wanted to share it with me, but she didn't. I have yet to tell Michael and Iz about this because I just don't know how they would take it. I can barly take it all in and I was the one who saw it. How could I explain it to them?   
  
But thinking about the events that occured today Max could not help but smile, not only did the girl who he has been in love with since the moment he saw her, kissed him but he also learned that she knew what he was and did not turn away in disgust. Nor did she fear him, infact if anyone was afraid of anyone he was more scared of her. She knew everything about him and who'd he become when night now he, himself had no idea what he was to do. And now since the shooting has occured and Liz changed it, she told me that I can take the information that I have gathered today and do with it what I please. She said that now I knew all the facts that I would no longer be blinded or tricked by others. They would no longer use me as a pawn but see me as who I am a King! A king!!! I still can't believe it, that is what i am, king of a planet! Liz told me in the eraser room though I was unsure of myself I was still a great King. That they all had looked to him for guidence. That no matter how many failures and successess he met he'd always be seen as great in their eyes.  
  
~END OF POV~  
  
With these thoughts running through his mind, Max fell asleep... a sleep full of questions and images/ memories of things that have yet to come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Liz's Balcony~  
  
Liz sat there with the journal on her lap, she stared into the school full of stars and looked at the V constellation. The constellation that held Max's home planet of Antar. Liz was drifting into remebering the day's events... pondering weather she was right or wrong with what she had done. As she ponders she writes in her journal.  
  
Today I showed Max, what the future held for him if he had saved me at the crashdown, I told him that everything had changed but I still knew what could and the only longical explanation is that the future really hadn't changed. Otherwise what I remember would cease to be in my memories. And the real 16 year old Liz would be here and not me. But it keeps haunting me... should I have shown him about us. About how we married? I held back that information from him, he dosen't know that we end up together. He dosen't know about our relationship at all. Why? You ask... the reason is because... well I don't know. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't show him everything about us, at the time it just didn't seem like he needed to know. But the question that has been haunting me is: Did I do it to save myself? Or him?  
  
Liz sat in a silent reflection of the night sky for a while till she fell asleep 


	11. Spending Time

Chapter 11  
  
Spending Time  
  
A/N: Ok this Chap is going to not focus on Max and Liz relationship but there relationship with others (ie: Michael/Iz Maria.Alex) I feel like i have neglected them.. and i swear i will try to update more... i juss have been soo busy!   
  
~The Next day @ School~  
  
Liz walked into the school looking around, hoping not to see Max waiting for her. She just didn't know what to do, she showed him everything but also held alot behind. Liz still had not found the answers to her questions.. and till she did she needed some time away from Max. As Liz walked down the hall she saw Alex and Maria talking and joking. It was then Liz realized she really hadn't spent anytime with them. Liz silently cursed herself as she saw them, knowing that in her other lifeline they both died. In fact Alex would have died next year. Liz walked over to them and smiled   
  
"Hey"- she said  
  
"Hey stranger"- Alex told her   
  
"Yea, I know... listen I thought we could all hang out after school today because neither Maria or I work today"- Liz stated  
  
"Great"- Alex said  
  
Maria smiled and said "Totally chica"  
  
"Good then" Liz said then glances at her watch.."i'll cya guys at lunch we can talk about what to do then but now i gotta go"- Liz said  
  
And as Liz walked away from her two best friends she smiled and remembered all the fun they used to have before Alex had died.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Lunch time~  
  
Max sat at the table that him, Iz and Michael had been sitting at for lunch since the beginnig of the year. He sat there waiting for them, he had decided he had to tell them about Liz knowing who they were. He had no idea how they would react... if it is anything like how Liz showed him from the other life time then he'd have alot of convining he would have to do... He now understood how hard it must have been for Liz to tell him...   
  
A few moments later Max saw Isabel and Michael walking up.. Max took a deep breath and said to himself "This is it..."  
  
"Hey" Michael grunted when they came up to Max  
  
"Hey" Max replied... he waited till both Michael and Iz had sat down and started eating there lunch   
  
"I gotta tell you guys something important.. something big"- Max tells them   
  
They both look up at him confused  
  
" Lizknowswhoweare"- Max said fastly  
  
"Did I here you right?!? Liz know about us!"- Iz said with panic in her voice and her eyes... very rarely did Iz ever loose her cool about life but now her heart was racing and she was having trouble breathing  
  
"yea Max great job... what she do kiss you and you spilled our life story to her.. not very smart Max.. do you know what that means?"- Michael asks Max  
  
But before Max even gets a chance to answer  
  
"We have to leave Roswell the sooner the better, tonight we have to leave tonight"- Michael says answering his own question  
  
Max looked at them and knew that this would be the difficult part.. was explaing to them how she knew  
  
"I didn't tell her"- Max said  
  
"Then how'd she find out Max?"- Iz asked her brother, already dreading the thought of leaving Roswell... leaving her home  
  
"She knew... she came to me and told me she knew"- Max stated   
  
" Max... she was probally joking with you and just told her!"- Michael said.. trying his hardest not to yell because he didn't want to draw attention to the three of them  
  
"No Michael!"- Max said frustratedly as he ran his fingers through his hair... he had no idea how to explain it  
  
Max glanced at the clock to see what time it was... and knew the bell was going to ring and then he was going to have Bio with Liz.   
  
"Listen the bells going to ring.. lets skip the rest of the day" - Max suggested... since it was totally out of character for Max to say this Iz began to panic even more  
  
"Good Idea.. that way we can pack before the FBI or someone comes to disect us"- Michael said  
  
"No.. so I can explain the rest to you"- Max said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Desert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max put the jeep into park and the three of them got out of the car... the whole car ride was in silence becaue they were all lost in there own thoughts... more like fears. Max hoping they can they the information he's about ready to give them and Michael and Iz wandering what all this could mean.  
  
"Listen since I can't really explain it.. I thought we could all connect and I could show you"- Max said  
  
"Max.. connect?? Thats only happened a few times and they were by accident we don't actually know how to connect with one another"- Iz said  
  
"I'd like to try"- Max said  
  
The three of them formed a circle and held one and anothers hand .. Max concentrated on sending them the images that Liz had given him... and before Max knew it the connection was made. He could fill it... and a part of him felt small.. knowing how many people would find out and help them... how Liz and her friends could accpet them.. knowing that one day the could be here too.... and Liz would be there next to him.. holding his hand  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz sat in the Crash waiting for her two best friends to come over... they were going to go out to the desert and have a picnic and talk... then come bak and put a movie on and watch it till they all crashed..... Liz knew that she didn't normaly have sleep overs with them but she felt like she could make an exception considering in her mind this would be the first time they had a sleep over with the 3 of them since her junior year.. and in her mind that was a long time... Liz found herself for the first time feeling like she was 16 again and was just going to hang out with her friends... she like this feeling alot... and her heart found itself feeling deprived of it for so long... deprived of it.. thrown into a world of conspiracy and death... but yet Liz knew there was love... love that'd she would more likely not have found otherwise... But she would not think of that now... now she was thinkning of spending the evening with her two best friends... 


	12. Metting Behind the Crashdowm

Chapter 12  
  
Meeting behind the Crashdown  
  
A/N: Thanx for the Reviews :-)  
  
The last couples days in school had gone by fairly smoothly.. what with Liz avoiding Max and Max avoiding Liz they both avoided the conflict of seeing eachother again, they both avoided the akward situations that have yet to unfold before them. But here it was friday night and Liz was working at the Crashdown with Maria and the two of them were laughing and joking around while they served the customers... but then the door rang signaling more customers and Liz looked up to find Iz and Michael walking in and giving her a watchful stare... they had been doing this for the past couple of days. Liz's only guess what that Max told them and now in their eyes she there number 1 enemy. They sat in her section and she took in a deep breath and headed over to their table.  
  
"Welcome to the Crashdown....i'll be your waitress this evening"- She gave them the whole speech, normally she wouldn't because she knew them and they eat here all the time but tonight she was nervous and was acting very formal around them...  
  
After they ordered Liz turned around to give the order to Jose the cook but she could feel there stares into her skull... Liz could feel there threating thought about her, she did not need powers to understand them... Liz was hurt, she understood why they were doing this but then on the other hand she remember how they were all like family. How Michael had become this seragate older brother to her and Iz was her sister-in-law. It hurt her to see there lack of trust to her.   
  
A Few Minutes Later... Liz returned to their table with their drinks  
  
"Your meal should be here soon"- She informed them and was about to turn and go when they stopped her  
  
"Liz"- Isabel said to her  
  
"Yes"- Liz turned around looked at her.. thinking she was going to order something else   
  
"Whens your break?"- She asked Liz...   
  
Liz glanced over at Michael and Isabel... both pairs of eyes were daring her to defy them  
  
"In a about an hour"- Liz said  
  
"We need to talk Liz"- Isabel told Liz   
  
"So meet us out back in an Hour"- Michael informed Liz  
  
Liz smirked for a second... Michael fit the role of Second in Command/Army General so well  
  
He looked at her..  
  
"Ok"- Liz said   
  
Then she went back to her work, they didn't say anything else to her that evening.. a least not for that hour she had between there convorsation and her break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alley Behind Crashdown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz walked out behind the crash and looked around for Iz and Michael.. at first she didnt see them and thought that they might have changed there mind, but then she saw them walk up.  
  
"Hey"- Liz greeted them  
  
"Max told us.. that you know about us"- Michael started right in... ignoring Liz's greeting  
  
"Yea, I do"- Liz told him.. her voice not wavering... she wouldnt show them fear because Liz knew the could be intimdating but also knew they wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Then he showed us things"- Isabel informed Liz  
  
Liz realized that Max must have connected with them, like she did to Max  
  
So she simply just nodded to Iz and Michael  
  
"What else do you want?"- Liz asked them  
  
"We ask the question here"- Michael informed her... his voice was harsh and angry yet at the same time retrained and threaded with fear and doubt.   
  
Liz had forgotten how he was when he was with Hank.. Michael was much more angry and had more fearful becuase of him, Michael would never had admit how much influence Hank had on him, but Liz knew it  
  
"Ok, I understand. What do YOU want to know"- Liz stated to him... her goal was not to cause any trouble   
  
Michael and Iz exchange looks.. both wandering who should go first and what exactly did they want to know  
  
"Liz, even when we saw it, you have to admit its hard to belive that your mind came from another timeline, so how do we know this isn't all sometrick? That your not our enemy?"- Iz asked Liz  
  
"Yea... i find it hard to believe and even harder to believe that after the shooting I didn't forget everything I knew... because the timeline that I came from.. everything should be different so mine should techincally not be in exsistance... but I remember it and as far as I can tell it still going to happen... and all I can say for trusting me is that I havn't tried to kill you have I? You dont see any FBI around"- Liz told them trying to show some logic...even when theres none to be found  
  
"How do we know you havn't contacted the FBI or whoever you work for and told them not to come yet? How do we know your not a trap?"- Michael question Liz  
  
"Because I have grown up with you guys, I am not some new girl who claims to know who you are"- Liz tells him,... its the only way she can try to explain it to them  
  
"Lets just take a pause.. in your timeline you were shot and Max healed you..but when we were seeing what you showed Max... there was alot of holes in it...Like you were hiding something from him... from us, how are we suppose to beleive you when even when you show us things you know... you dont show us all of it?"- Iz accused Liz  
  
"What I didn't show Max, is between Max and Me.. or better yet its between Me and Myself. I showed you what you needed to know. Who you needed to know. The information you got is "Need- To- Know" information, the rest is classified"- Liz told them  
  
"What are you hiding Liz? You know our seceret, we should know yours"- Michael told her  
  
Liz took in a deep breath and looked at them,   
  
"You all act like its yourselves against the world! Who am I to tell you otherwise... I showed you that you could trust others and you don't believe me, I find it very hard for the two of you to realize that you can love others! That your not ment to be alone... Michael in the lifetime I remember you were my brother, I saw you as that and that alone not some alien! And Iz we were sisters, friends! You don't get it... what I remember is the family I lost when I came here!"- Liz almost yells at them... hopin that it would get through there thick heads... she was tired of be treated like a crinimal by them. After her little speech Liz left the Alleyway and went back into the Crashdown... where she put on her Waitress mindset.   
  
She left two very speechless Aliens behind her.... the two of them just thinking about what she said, how they can love... how they can trust others. This is something neither of them had ever believed could happen. But there Liz was telling it to there faces, she did not fear what they could do to her, nor who they were. She only feared they wouldn't understand 


	13. The Whole Truth

Chapter 13  
  
Finding Out the Whole Truth  
  
It was friday night and Max was sitting staring at his ceiling. He was trying for the what seemed like the millionth time not to think of Liz. Not to think of what she knew, not to think of how she was avoiding him just about the same as he was avoiding her. Max heard Michael and Iz come in, they said they were going to the movies but Max said he'd rather stay in that night.  
  
"Hey"- Iz greeted her brother while stepping into his room with Michael right behind her.  
  
"Hey"- Max replied  
  
"We got to tell you something"- Iz confessed... orginally Michael and her had decided not to tell Max about there meeting with Liz... but Iz couldn't not tell him  
  
Iz glanced over at Michael and saw him rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"What?"- Max asked.. sitting up on his bed   
  
"We talked to Liz tonight..." Iz started  
  
"WHAT?!!?"- Max asked but then stopped to calm down  
  
"I thought we all agreed to avoid her"- Max said after restraining himself.   
  
Max didn't quite know why he was so protective of Liz compared to Iz and Michael he just was  
  
"Well you see Michael and I... we needed to see if she could be trusted"- Iz stated   
  
"Yea.. and?"- Max persisted  
  
"She ok Max"- Michael told him  
  
Not wanting to go any further.. for the truth was that after talking to Liz he felt a whole different level of respect for her and he didn't want to get into it with Max.   
  
The whole story and situation seemed unreal even to Michael but hearing Liz talk about the past or future (whatever it should be called) seeing her eyes express how much she missed them ... us.. Michael knew that she wasn't there to kill them or trick them. Probally a part of her wants to go home just as much as he does. And that ment that the two of them were on the same wavelength. But for some reason Michael didnt want Max to know that yet.   
  
"Well I'm outta here"- Michael informed Max  
  
After that Michael headed out...  
  
Isabel stayed in the room with Max...  
  
"Max, we just didn't know if we could trust her"- Iz told Max trying to explain  
  
"Well Michael seems to trust her.. what about you?"- Max asked  
  
"I think the scariest part about this whole thing is that I do believe her"- Iz told Max  
  
Max smirked at her  
  
"I know what you mean"- He said  
  
Iz hugged her brother then headed to her own room...  
  
"Goodnight Iz"- Max tells her as she leaves his room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Liz's Balcony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz sat on her lawn chair, thinking. Something started bothering her after her convosation with Michael and Iz. Something clicked in her, Liz started remembering Future Max. After she changed his future, he dissapeared... so why hadn't her memories. Does that mean she made the wrong choice, that day in the crashdown? Did she just give them the same fate just sooner? Or Later? Liz was lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't hear someone calling her name..  
  
"Liz!"--- Liz heard someone call her  
  
Liz walked over and looked down her balcony to see who was calling her  
  
"Max"- Liz said  
  
"Can I come up?"- Max asked  
  
"Yea"- Liz told him  
  
A few seconds later Max was up on the balcony with her  
  
"So Max what do you want?"- Liz asked  
  
"I actually wanted to apologize if Michael or Iz intimidated you earlier"- Max told Liz  
  
Liz laughed  
  
"They act tough.. dont they? But I knew they wouldn't hurt me"- Liz informed Max  
  
"It seems you have alot of faith on the people you did know... you all must have been really close"- Max said  
  
"Yea, we were... we all were just thrown together because of one incident that lead to another after another. We all had to learn to lean on one another. We all had to trust eachother"- Liz told Max  
  
"Its hard for us to believe that we could trust others. Our whole lives we thought it was the world vs us. Not the best way to live, but the safest"- Max said  
  
"Yea I know.... and there will be a time were its the world vs all of us... but it was ok, we knew we had eachother"- Liz told h im  
  
"How did you get sent back Liz?"- Max asked  
  
Liz looked around the area, anywhere but at Max. How could she tell him that he died... that they all died? Its not something you ever think you want to hear  
  
"It's a long story"- Liz told him  
  
"Well I got all night"- Max informed her  
  
Liz's eyes were tearing as she remember that night... as she remember there fear, and how the room was so quite that you could everyones heart beating, fast.. and faster. She remembered leaning against Max...just having him hold her and the conversation that they had before the FBI came in.   
  
"We were trapped... the FBI was all around us. None of us knew how they got there, but they did. They surrounded our room. We all sat there and just a little before they came in we all talked. Talked about the memories us... this family of teenagers (really) had made. And the funny thing was is that they all would take it back just so that everyone else could have lived. Not for themselves but others!"-Liz said but stopped to wipe the water forming over her eyes  
  
"When the FBI came in.. they came in guns blazing and ready to take us all dead rather then alive... and to thisday I can still hear Maria's screams and I can still see the blood of everyone before they got to U and I...I blacked out then and woke up the next day here"- Liz told Max... their eyes now locked on one another.  
  
Max didn't say anything for awhile, the news he heard was hard to take. Liz had showed him a few days before about how Liz, Maria, Alex, Sheriff and even Kyle had gotten in with their group. She had showed him about Tess and Nasedo... he saw Alex's death, ghe saw Kivar, Nickolas and the skins and he also saw that he was the King of a planet he knew nothing about. But Max felt like there was stuff that Liz held back... and that was one of the things. She tried to save them from the pain... all the pain that she/they had suffered. What they could suffer from.  
  
Max and Liz kept there eyes locked, as Max stepped closer to her  
  
Next thing either of them knew, they were kissing..  
  
Liz pulled away first, he had caught her off guard...she hadn't had time to block the flashes he might have gotten... as Liz looked into his eyes she saw... he knew about them. He knew everything now. She could no longer protect him from the pain...  
  
"Max?"- Liz asked him... he kept avoiding eye contact with her  
  
"I saw everything Liz, everything you didnt show me before.... why didn't you show me it before?"- Max asked  
  
Liz knew he was talking about the part of her and him getting married  
  
"Because there was some things you needed to find out on your own Max.... don't ever catch me off guard like that again"- Liz told him  
  
For some reason she found herself angry that he found out...  
  
But she was even more angry is why didn't she want him to know? 


	14. Finding Normal

Chapter 14  
  
Normal  
  
A/N: Candies you'll like this chapter... I decided to bring up other relationships besides Max and Liz in this one so bare with me! I promise i will try t update soon!   
  
A Month later  
  
A few days after Max had come to Liz on the balcony the two of them started dated and have been dating ever since. Liz was so happy, she found this to be the perfect solution. They both knew what obsticals that could/would be ahead for them to take. And they were ready for it. Being with Max, made Liz miss her old life less and less. It was another school day and Liz was walking hand in hand with max down the halls to lunch. Maria and Alex have become friends with Michael, Max and Isabel. But they don't know anything about where they are from. So now the six of them sit together at lunch.   
  
As Max and Liz approach their table of friends they smile at them ...  
  
While back at the table  
  
"Augh.. Look at them they are all soo lovely dovey!"- Maria exclaims out of annoyance and jelousy.   
  
Maria has recently really started to like Michael but he shows absolutly no intrest in her... so thus Maria was jelous of Max and Liz's relationship. Not that she would tell anyone that.  
  
"Yea I know"- Agreed Michael  
  
Maria smiled at him but in return he just looked away from her.. not wanting to meet her eyes  
  
As Max and Liz was about ready to sit down next to their friends   
  
"Ahhh Love is in the air!"- Alex excliams  
  
Max blushes somewhat and Liz juss smiles as they look into eachothers eyes...this makes the whole table start laughing  
  
Soon both Max and Liz were laughing with them..  
  
This is it.. Liz thought  
  
This is the life that I was suppose to lead! Everything here is perfect!- Liz kept thinking as she laughed and looked at her friends  
  
As lunch went on the six of them made plans to meet Maria and Liz at the crashdown and have lunch then after their shift they were all going to go see a movie.  
  
The last thought that entered Liz's mind before she and Max headed off to bio was   
  
This is what being normals like... why did I ever think that leaving normal was better?- Liz thought  
  
The two of them once again holding hands head off to bio leaving the group behind them  
  
Isabel and Alex both walk off to go to their next classes leaving Maria and Michael behind  
  
"Sooo..."- Maria said wanting to start a conversation up with Michael  
  
"What are you doing friday night?"- Michael asked  
  
"Nothing why?"- Maria said but inwardly her mind was screaming this is it.. he's gonna ask me out!  
  
"Nevermind"-Michael said... he couldn't believe he had almost asked Maria out... now he know he was loosing it.   
  
"Oh"- Maria said trying not to show her disapointment but was doing a bad job at it she looked over at Michael then figured if he wasn't going to ask her out she'd have to ask him  
  
"Do you wanna come over my house and watch some movies?"- Maria suggested  
  
"uh... Sure"- Michael said  
  
"Cool"- Maria said while walking away with a smile on her face... she asked him out... cept running through her mind  
  
Michael stood there dumbfounded as Maria walked away.. had he just said yes to going out with Maria... Michael had known he liked her but he just never saw himself as dating. Now here he was with a date....  
  
A part of Michael was worried about how to act on it.. and the other half was excited that he might finally have something normal.. something like Max had  
  
Michael smiled to himself and walked toward his own class  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
What should I wear? He'll be here in an hour and I still have to do hair and makeup! I have to look drop dead gorgeous good. I want him to see me as something more then just a friend. And tonight is the only chance I have of doing that. But I can't find anything to wear!   
  
~End of PoV~  
  
Maria searched frantically around her closet trying to find something to wear... in the end she decided to call Liz.  
  
Liz knew Maria's whole closet because they trade off clothes alot  
  
Maria called Liz up and went through all the possible outfits to wear and together they decided on jeans and and a white halter top. That way is was causal but nice and very appealing.   
  
After Maria hung up the phone with Liz she quickly got changed and did her hair and makeup.  
  
Next thing she knew she heard a knock on the door...  
  
Maria took a deep breath and went over to answer it  
  
~Michael POV~  
  
First thought... WOW Maria looks great!   
  
Second thought... what second thought??  
  
~End of POV~  
  
Approximitly ten seconds after entering the room Michael leaned in and kissed Maria..   
  
After they finshed kissing .. Maria smiled   
  
"What you wanna watch"- She asked while leading him to the couch  
  
"What do you have?"- Michael asked -- But he knew he didn't care what they watched because he was certain he wouldnt really be watching it... not after that kiss  
  
Maria listed all the movies she had rented and they chose one.  
  
Neither of them really knew what they chose because as soon as the movie was in they started making out  
  
~Maria POV~  
  
I got him now! And i am never going to let him go.. this just fits so well  
  
~Michael POV~  
  
This is a mistake... but who cares?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Liz's Balcony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz's Journal entry  
  
"I have decided something today... something I am certain of. I don't want to go back to my reality. This is what life should be like, this is what life could have been like for us. All of us happy, not running in fear of some conspiracy. Not trying to hunt down the past. This is what life ment to be for us. Maybe this is afterlife... maybe when I died this is the heaven I went to. I don't really think that is what this is.. but according to all logic (what little there is in life) After the shooting I should have forgotten about the other life.. my memories to cease to be. But I remember it all and I dont like that life. That life was full of pain... none of us ever got a break. None of us ever got a second chance till now. Am I am not going to screw this up. This is Normal! This is my safe life that I desperatly missed. A safe life that I never got a chance at. Life is funny sometimes.. I never thought that if I had never been shot it could have ended up like this. But there is a part of me that is always alert. Looking for the danger... its the part of me that remembers. Its the part of me that says everything has been to quiet since I came here. Its the part of me that feels like something very wrong is gonna happen. It drives at me to find out what... but nothing could happen now. Its safe now isn't it?"  
  
Liz shut her diary and walked back inside.. wandering how Maria's date with Michael is going. But knowing them they are either making out by now of trying to kill eachother. Either way Liz knew it would go according to Maria's plan. Her and Michael would most likely hook up that night. Liz smiled at that thought and then called to talk to Max 


	15. Crashdown

Ch. 15  
  
Crashdown  
  
A/n: Dont hate me for the ending i promise to post soon! Once again I added some more of Michael and Maria and a lil bit of Iz and Alex! What can I say i am totally CC... and no matter what Iz and Alex more then Jesse! lol Next chap will be up soon.. it'll be the ending!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel was walking down to the crashdown for breakfeast when she bumped into Alex...  
  
"Hey!"- She said silently happy to have bumped into him.. Alex was cute in a dorky friend type of way.  
  
"Hey Isabel"- Alex said equally as happy to have bumped into Isabel, not that he would ever tell her but he had a crush on her  
  
"Where ya headed?"- Alex asked Isabel   
  
"Down to the crash... wanna join me?"- Isabel asked  
  
"Yea!"- Alex said and then cringed because he knew he sounded a little to eager there  
  
Isabel laughed and they talked the rest of the way to the crash.  
  
The two of them entered the Crashdown to see that Max and Michael were already there so they joined them  
  
Isabel smiled and looked at the two of them knowing why they were already here... and sure enough Liz walks over  
  
"Hey what can I get the two of you?"- Liz asked directing the question to Isabel and Alex  
  
After the two of them ordered Liz left the table but not before glancing Max's way one more time  
  
This wasn't and unusal occurance in fact they were so used to it, it barly phased them but the fact that Michael was smiling and hadn't taken his eyeso ff of Maria that caught Isabels attention..  
  
"Michael?....Michael? Michael!"- Isabel said trying to get his attention  
  
"huh/.. What?"- Michael finally responded  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us?"- Isabel asked with a smile  
  
"What are you talking about?"- Michael asks  
  
Isabel nods to Maria  
  
" And...?"- Michael asks  
  
"You've been staring at her all morning"- Isabel informed him  
  
"Why would I stare at her?"- Michael asked just as Maria walks by  
  
Maria glares at him and walks away in a huff.  
  
"Bad move Michael... now you'll have to deal with Hurrican Deluca, not a pretty site at all!"- Alex informed Michael while chuckling at him   
  
'Big Mistake'- Alex thought  
  
Liz had come back with there orders but she didn't seem to be the same... she was more edgy and all of them saw that instantly  
  
"Liz, whats wrong?"- Max asked her.. looking very concerned  
  
"Nothing.. I am just tired"- Liz said more trying to logic with herself  
  
"Maybe you should take a break then?"- Max suggested  
  
"No, I'll be fine"- Liz told him then smiled at the group  
  
For some reason Liz all of a sudden had gotten this uneasy feeling... she didn't really know what it was, but it is somewhat like her old powers...she could sense something bad  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
Liz looked around the Crashdown and felt uneasy...  
  
Something is wrong here, what is it though?  
  
Could it be....  
  
~Liz Pov end~  
  
Before she could finish her thought she blacked out  
  
All she could feel was the pain coming from her stomach, as she opened her eyes she started feeling very cold.. deathly cold  
  
It was at this moment Liz knew she had felt this way before...  
  
She was shot 


	16. Beggining Again

Chapter 16  
  
Beggining Again  
  
A/n: This is the last chapter.. i hope that you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I liked writing it! Thankyou once again for all the Reviews!! Sorry this is a short Chapter, but I think you'll like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crashdown Same Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz could feel her life leaving her, and she knew she couldnt complain, she has gotten so many chances to live, to love, to be! But Liz could feel Max approaching her.  
  
"Maria, call 911!"- Max yells at her  
  
"Max..."- Michael says in a warning voice  
  
~Liz POV~  
  
I see Max hovering over me, I try to smile but find myself to weak. I must save my energy I know what he is going to do  
  
"Max"- I say, but it comes out hardly above a whisper.. I dont think he heard me  
  
"Liz, Liz you have to look at me"- Max tells me... I feel this strong very Ironic sense of dejavu around me  
  
"Max"- I say again this time it comes out slightly louder  
  
"Liz.. you got to save your strength"- He tells me... once again trying to lock eyes with mine.  
  
His eyes... his beautiful eyes that for so many times I would get lost just staring into them. He would let me stare into them so far.. so deep into him that I could see his soul. I can see it now, it looks so sad. Sad for me...   
  
"You know what will happen if you do this"- I tell him.. my voice wimpering from the pain, it hurts so much to speak but if I don't tell him this he might make a huge mistake. I might never get to tell him agian.  
  
"Liz, I don't care"- Max tells me  
  
"But what about the others"- Somehow I find the strength in me to talk to him, I think he's giving me strength  
  
"Liz... I can't not do anything"- Max says  
  
I look at him, what I once thought was ment to be my decision isn't. Once again it is Max's, the King. He decides the fate of everyone else, he always has and always will.   
  
Max looks at me and I feel this sensation of warmth hit me, but it dosen't last long I am so very cold. Everything around me is starting to fade, everything but Max.   
  
Max looks frantic, I can tell he is trying to decide, and he knows he dosen't have much longer to chose.  
  
I feel my life draining from me, I feel the pain starting to subside... if from the numbness I believe. I can't feel my legs, normally this might scare me, but everything is fading to fast for me.   
  
I am starting to black out agian but I hear his voice.. he's calling me back  
  
"Liz, you got to look at me.. this is my choice"- Max says and I try to open my eyes..  
  
I manage to open them verily but its enough the connection is made...  
  
~End of POV~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz's Diary  
  
Something stranged happened to me yesturday... Max my boyfriend he brought me back to life. I don't know how, but I have this handprint... his handprint where the bullet was. I have been avoiding him all day, but somehow I am not scared of what he did to me. I am not scared of whatever he might be.. or how he'll act around me. No, I am more scared of how I will be when I am around him. I feel like I have so many things to tell him, but yet when I get the nerve to call his number all the words leave me. I don't know what any of this means, all I know is that I will be here to live it out. And that is thanks to Max. I know life will be different now, I know I wont ever see anything the same way, but me... I'm okay with that. I'm okay with finally getting the chance to live... and I'll stick by this no matter what obsticals are coming my way. Its somewhat refreshing to have what happened to me happen... its sorta like getting a second chance or just begging again. 


End file.
